Playtime with Maggie and Crystal
Playtime with Maggie and Crystal is an exclusive short shown after The Groundling Marsh Movie. It is shown on VHS and DVD as a bonus feature. Plot Maggie is visiting Crystal's beauty cavern for a play date. They tell stories, sing songs and even play some games. But Hegdish wants to join as well. But then he joins them and plays with the girls. Songs 1. Let's Play! 2. If You're Happy and You Know It 3. I Spy with My Little Eye 4. Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star Characters *Maggie Muckswell *Crystal *Hegdish Yuckywood Trivia *Crystal sleeps with a stuffed kitten named Gemstone. *Hegdish doesn't like play dates at first. But then joins Maggie and Crystal at the end. *Maggie reveals her favorite food is Fungus Cookies. *This is the first time Maggie visits Crystal's beauty cavern. *Galileo, Mud, Slinger and Eco are mentioned. *After Maggie and Crystal sing Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star to Mossy Bear and Gemstone, Hegdish is sent to sleep by Maggie and Crystal's lullaby. *Maggie tells the viewers that she loves to sing. *This is the first time Maggie visits Crystal's beauty cavern. *Maggie saying "Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy!" from Mine All Mine is heard. Quotes Quote 1 *Maggie: (Laughs as she rides her bicycle) I'm so excited to visit Crystal today! We're going to have a play date together! *Crystal: Hi, Maggie! *Maggie: Hi, Crystal! I can't wait to play with you! *Crystal: So do I! Come on in! *(Music starts to the song Let's Play!) Quote 2 *Maggie: Wow, Crystal! Your cave looks so beautiful! *Crystal: Thanks! What should we do first? *Maggie: Oh! Oh! How about we play Guess Who I Am? *Crystal: Great idea! You go first, Maggie! *Maggie: Okay! What a beautiful day to go exploring! *Crystal: Are you Gaileo? *Maggie: Yes! *Both: (Laughing) *Maggie: Okay, Crystal! You go next! *Crystal: You should see the look on your face right now. I did it all by myself! (Laughs like Hegdish) *Maggie: Are you Hegdish? *Crystal: How did you guess? *Maggie: You laughed like him! *Crystal: Oh yeah! *Both: (Laughing) *Maggie: I'll go next! Hello, Crystal! *Crystal: Are you Eco? *Maggie: How'd you guessed? *Both: (Laughing) Quote 3 *Crystal: What should we do next, Maggie? *Maggie: Let's sing a song together, (To the viewers) I love to sing! What song should we sing, Crystal? *Crystal: How about we sing If You're Happy and You Know It? *Maggie: I love that song! *Crystal: Me too! Here we go! *(Music starts to the song If You're Happy and You Know It) Quote 4 *Both: (Laughing) *Hegdish: Ahhh! What a glorious day! I'm going to relax in the sun and chill out! (Wears sunglasses and sighs, then hears Maggie and Crystal laughing) What is going on here? I'm trying to relax! Wait a second... It must be coming from Crystal's cave. I'll just ask her what she's doing. *Maggie and Crystal: (Laughing continues) *Hegdish: (Screaming) (Grunts) *Maggie: Hegdish! What are you doing here? *Hegdish: Hello, Maggie. Hello, Crystal. What are you doing? *Crystal: We're having a play date! *Hegdish: A play date, huh? I don't do play dates. *Maggie: Come on, Hegdish! It will be fun! *Crystal: Please? *Hegdish: No way, I'm not doing it! *Crystal: You don't like play dates? *Hegdish: No I don't! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to help Mud and Slinger with their invention. *Maggie: Okay! *Crystal: See ya! Quote 5 *Maggie: What should we do now, Crystal? *Crystal: How about we tell a story? *Maggie: Oh boy, Oh, boy, Oh boy, Oh boy! I love stories! Eco would tell them to Gaileo and me. *Crystal: I've got a story to tell you. Once upon a time, There was a bird named Fauna. Fauna is a bird who wants to be the most beautiful bird in the forest. But all the other birds laugh at her and call her mean names. That hurted her feelings. So she tried to fly, But she ended up falling into a hole. It was very dark so Fauna used a flashlight to help her see. But then a mole popped up and yelled at her that this is his home. But Fauna got so upset by the mole's yelling that she started to cry! The poor mole felt sorry for Fauna and calmed her down. He apologized to Fauna for yelling at her and Fauna asks the mole to be friends with her. He said "Yes!" And so the mole taught Fauna to fly. It took her sometime to do it, But she flew! The birds all adored her flying so much and called her the most beautiful bird of the forest. Everyone was so proud of Fauna and lived happily ever after. The end. *Maggie: Wow, Crystal! That was a wonderful story! *Crystal: Did you like it? *Maggie: Yes! *(Stomach grumbling) *Crystal: What was that? *Maggie: That's just my stomach. I'm feeling a bit hungry. *Crystal: How about we have some fungus cookies? *Maggie: Fungus Cookies? I love them! *Crystal: Come on! Quote 6 *Hegdish: (Looking through binoculars) Hmmm. Maggie looks like she's having a great play date with Crystal so far. And now they are chowing down on those sweet food. (Gasps) Are those delicious Fungus cookies? I must have them! *Maggie: Mmm. These cookies taste so good. *Crystal: Yeah. I like eating those too. *Hegdish: Hello, Girls! *Maggie and Crystal: (Screams then laugh) *Maggie: We're just having a picnic. Do you want a Fungus Cookie? *Hegdish: Why sure. (Eats the cookie and gulps) This taste great. *Maggie: Thanks, Hegdish! Quote 7 *Maggie: These cookies sure do taste yummy. *Crystal: Hey! Let's play another game! *Maggie: Great idea! How about we play I Spy with My Little Eye? *Crystal: I love that game! *(Music starts to the song I Spy with My Little Eye) *Maggie: I'll go first! Quote 8 *Maggie: (Gasps) Hegdish? *Hegdish: That's me! *Maggie: Did you sneak in to Crystal's cave? *Hegdish: Why yes. You see, I wanted to have some fun with you two, So I decided to come in and be part of your little play date. *Crystal: You know what? You can join us in our I Spy game. *Hegdish: Really? *Maggie: Yeah! *Hegdish: Okay. I'll join you! *Maggie and Crystal: Yay! *All: (Laughing) *Hegdish: I spy with my little eye, something with ice. *Crystal: An icicle? *Hegdish: Correct! *Maggie: Do you wanna play Catch the Berry? *Hegdish: Sure! *Crystal: (Laughing) Quote 9 *Maggie: Wow Crystal. I sure had fun playing with you. *Crystal: I know. *Hegdish: I'm really glad that you invited me to your play date. *Maggie: Yeah! Can we do something before I go? *Crystal: Sure. *Maggie: Maybe we can sing our stuffed animals to sleep. *Crystal: That sounds like fun! *Hegdish: I don't feel like doing that. *Maggie and Crystal: What? *Hegdish: Just kidding! I'll just try to leave. *Maggie: Well, Okay. *Crystal: What do you sleep with, Maggie? *Maggie: My Mossy Bear! *Crystal: That's nice. *Maggie: What do you sleep with, Crystal? *Crystal: Gemstone! *Maggie: Wow! *Crystal: Ready to sing, Maggie? *Maggie: Ready! *(Music starts to the song Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star) *Hegdish: (during the song) (Grunts) Okay Hegdish, whatever you do, Try to stay awake. (Hears Maggie and Crystal singing) No! Wait! I got it! These headphones should do just the trick. (Gets sleepy but then snaps himself awake) Huh? No! No! I can't do it. (Starts to get sleepy) I... Just... Can't... Do ... It. (Falls asleep) Quote 10 *Maggie: Good night, Mossy Bear. *Crystal: Sleep tight, Gemstone. *Maggie: Wait a second, Where's Hegdish? *Crystal: I think he just left. *Hegdish: (Snoring) *Maggie: What's that sound? *Crystal: Shhh. Look! *Hegdish: (Snoring) *Maggie and Crystal: (Laughing) *Crystal: I think we sang him to sleep too. *Maggie: Should I get him a blanket? *Crystal: Okay. *Maggie: How about a pillow? *Crystal: Sure. *Maggie: And how about a stuffed animal? *Crystal: Yes. *Maggie: I got him a stuffed bunny rabbit he can sleep with. *Crystal: There. Snug as a bug. Thanks for coming to play with me. *Maggie: Anytime! Bye, Crystal! *Crystal: Bye, Maggie! Come back again soon! Oh, yeah! Sweet dreams, Hegdish. *Hegdish: (Snoring) Category:1997